First
by somakeitcount
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee finally get to go on a date on their own. What will their time together lead up to? As told by Jacob Black. One-shot.


A/N: A cute, fluffy Jacob/Renesmee one-shot. Hooray! It's from Jacob's point of view Inspired by the **Colbie Caillat**'s **Feelings Show**. Such a sweet song. Enjoy!! LOOOOOVE.

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books. I only wish I did.

.--. .--. .--. .--. .--.

**First**

La Push is one the most amazing places in the world. I can admit that I'm probably very biased in saying this; I grew up there, and haven't really been many other places. It is the only decent place to swim outdoors within a one hundred mile radius, and much to my pleasure, is also one of the coldest temperature-wise in our area. I'm certainly not complaining about that; after all, I am one or two degrees warmer than the average human. Or twenty. But who's really counting? The extra body heat is certainly handy in cold places, and can save lives in a pinch.

Today, surprisingly, it was sunny on the beach. The air, however, was still cool, keeping most of the kids from Forks at bay. The waves crashed viciously on the cliffs, sending sprays of water high into the air. On the shore, the waves lapped gently. The rocks that made up the beach were of every different size and colour, and at one point led to a patch of soft red sand. I closed the door of my new Honda, a birthday gift from Bella, and inhaled deeply. I had recently travelled to Chicago with the Cullens for a vacation, and it had been nice, but there really was no place like home.

"Come on, Jake!" came a musical voice. I sighed. It was as if every word that came out of her mouth was an instrument, creating a symphony when she spoke. By the time I caught sight of her, Renesmee was already running down the path to the beach, her sundress flaring out behind her. Her long hair twisted and tangled behind her, curls bouncing wildly. My heart thudded for a moment, and I smiled. Everything she did made me love her that much more.

It had not been without an argument that I had been allowed to take Nessie out on a date today. It had taken much persuasion of Bella and Edward (mostly Edward), although they had both previously proclaimed that they trusted me completely. I supposed I understood; it had taken seven years for Renesmee to stop growing completely. She now looked to be about eighteen, and had the maturity of a thirty year old. It had not been without threats (again, mostly from Edward) that I had been allowed to take Renesmee out. I can still hear Edward's voice ringing in my ears, threatening to tear my arms off and beat me with the blunt ends if I hurt Renesmee. Of course, it was needless to give me any conditions; I would die for Renesmee if the moment required it of me.

This, however, was not the first _date_ we had been on. We had previously been on several double dates with the young couples of the house (which had been a lot less weird than I had thought they would be), just to get the ball rolling. It turns out that Renesmee has a particular affinity for anything related to sports, and has a highly competitive nature. Bowling had even been turned into a contact sport.

Suddenly, a rock the size of a baseball flew my way. I shifted instinctively, the rock missing me by less than an inch. I glanced over to the vehicle we had just stepped out of to make sure that it was unscathed. The car was a work of art, one of the most expensive vintage cars in the world. Bella had insisted on buying me a nice car for my twentieth birthday, and Edward had arranged for a 250 GT Spider California SWB to be delivered to the house. Bella had later spilled that it had cost five million dollars (which was barely a scratch on the Cullen fortune), half of what it has been auctioned for in the past. I admittedly burst into tears and dropped to my knees when they brought me to the garage to see it. Yes, that's right, it was that nice. "If you scratch that car, I swear that I'll kick your ass, Nessie."

Renesmee had come back up the path, and was standing about ten feet away. A goofy smile was on her lips as the wind danced in her hair.

"Is that a threat?"

"Possibly," I smirked.

"You'd have to catch me first," she returned, smirking even more wickedly.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Possibly," she mimicked. In less than a second, I dropped my keys in my pocket and sprung at the gorgeous redhead. She squealed as I swung her up in my arms and over my shoulder.

"Jacob Black, put me down! Right now!" she half shrieked. I laughed, swinging her gently. "Jake, quit it! I'll... I'll..." She sputtered over and over, syllables of incomplete words tumbling from her lips. My eyes widened violently when she finally found her threat.

"I'll dent your car!"

I stopped, keeping my voice even and calm when I opened my mouth to speak. "You'll do what?"

"I'll dent your car?" she said, her voice faltering.

"You'll dent my baby?"

"You mean I'm not your baby?"

"The car is my child-baby. You are my sweetheart-baby. But that is besides the point. The point is that you threatened to damage my car. There are consequences for this, Renesmee." As we came over the crest to the beach, I turned my back on the water. Her gasp was audible as she realized what I was planning for my revenge.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me," I laughed, turning around and breaking into a sprint. Renesmee's cries of outrage filled the air as I ran down to the shore. I hopped from rock to rock, following a rough path to a large boulder that sat half submerged in the water. Here, the water was a good eight feet deep. That was plenty to drop Renesmee in.

"Enjoy, Nessie. See you on the beach," I said, hoisting her over my shoulder. She shouted my name as she dropped through the air, entering the cold water with a splash. As I walked away to one of the only sandy places on the beach, I could hear her surfacing.

"JACOB BLACK," came the angry voice. I could almost hear the outraged and seething look on her face. "I am going to _KILL_ you with my bare hands." Strings of profanities that I had never heard Renesmee use before flew through the air as she swam back to shore. I chuckled as I pulled two large, fluffy towels out of the bag Nessie had packed for us. I spread them out on the ground, smoothing them out meticulously. Renesmee was still tossing threats across the beach, but she had calmed down considerably by the time she reached me. I threw her an extra towel to dry off while she continued to speak.

"I'm going to tear you into itty-bitty pieces, and then stitch you back together, and then tell Dad, and then watch _him_ tear you into itty-bitty pieces," she said through gritted teeth. I rolled my eyes playfully as I tugged off my shirt and jeans, now only clad in a black pair of swim trunks. I cocked an eyebrow when I caught Renesmee giving me the once over.

"Then again," she sighed. "It'd be a shame to ruin you. You _do_ have a nice body..."

I grinned, lying down one of the towels. My hands cradled my head and I smirked. "You should see me naked," I teased. To my surprise, Renesmee cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I?"

I choked on my own spit, coughing and sputtering. Never in a million years had I expected her to reply like that. She giggled, wringing her hair out on the rocks. "Are you alright, Jake? I'd hate to be the one that killed you." Gasping for air, I nodded.

"I'm fine. You just caught me by surprise." She grinned again. "And no, you don't get to see Naked Jacob."

"Eventually?" she asked, her face innocent.

"Eventually," I sighed, knowing that it was true.

Renesmee grinned wickedly, winking as she threw her towel to the ground and tied her damp tresses back. I knew all too well that no matter what she wanted, she'd always get it from me. If it would make her happy, then there was no way that I could deny her.

She looked up at the sky, squinting. "I'm glad it's sunny," she said, looking down at her clothes. "Otherwise my clothes would never dry today." And then she started to undo her jeans.

In all honesty, my breathing stopped. Watching Renesmee peel off a wet pair of jeans and a wet shirt was the hottest thing I had ever seen in my entire life. Even the way she laid them on the rocks was slightly erotic. Then again, I was a teenage boy with raging hormones that had not been sated in twenty-five years (it was almost a curse that I would have those teenage hormones racing through my veins for the rest of eternity, considering I was frozen in time forever). That had to count for something.

Renesmee unabashedly bared her body inch by inch. I gulped hard as my eyes ran over her body dozens of times. Edward was going to kill me when I got home, because there was no way I would be able to stop running this scene through my mind for the rest of my life.

To say the very, very least, she was absolutely incredible. Renesmee was lean and toned, more gorgeous than I could have ever imagined. She was curvy in all the right places, and obviously not afraid to flaunt it. The black string bikini was stunning against her alabaster skin. I began to wonder if Edward knew about this little number.

"Do you like it?" she asked, looking down at herself. "I bought it with Mum and Aunt Alice." That answered my question. I chuckled to myself. If Edward didn't know about it now, he would soon enough. This was very likely the last time I'd see it, and so I knew I'd have to enjoy it. And I would. Now, and then over and over again in my mind for the rest of my life.

"I love it," I sputtered out, nodding. She laughed, and I covered my face with my hand.

"You sound like a thirteen year old boy seeing a half naked girl for the first time," she giggled, lying down beside me. I groaned, putting my other hand on my face. How desperate for physical contact was I? She put her head on my stomach, snuggling against it. I forced myself to inhale and exhale at a normal rate. Not an easy feat.

"You're nice and cool," she said, sighing. "Not super cold, which, don't get me wrong, isn't a bad thing, but you're just nice. Just right. She pressed her lips against my chest, sighing. "I'm glad we got to go out today, Jacob. Just you and me." I reached down and ran the back of my hand over her hair. It was silky to the touch, and smelled like vanilla. She was intoxicating.

The minutes ticked by, but it felt as though that little time would never be enough. I was more than pleased to know that I would have her like this forever. I was ecstatic, really. She was beautiful and funny and sweet and loving and everything that I had ever hoped to find in someone. In a lot of ways, she reminded me of Bella. But in others, she was much different, and much more suited to me. Best of all, she was mine and I was hers, and nothing in the world would ever change that.

"Jake?" came Renesmee's voice, breaking through the sound of the waves that were lapping on the shore. She lifted her head from my chest and stared up at me with her chocolate eyes For a moment I forgot how to breathe.

"Mmmm?" I said, putting my head back on the towel, soaking up the sunlight. Renesmee's warm fingers traced the lines on my stomach, sending goosebumps rippling through my body. What the girl could do to me was incredible...

"Would you do something for me?" Her voice was timid, almost nervous. I propped myself up on my elbows immediately, worried.

"Anything, Nessie, you know that. What's up?" Her perfect lips opened and closed, trying to form words. She frowned and pouted, squeezing her eyes shut. Suddenly, sucking in a deep breath, she turned and grabbed my shoulders, pushing me down to the ground. She scooted up beside me, her head hovering over mine. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously, and I suddenly understood.

A smile rolled onto my lips, and I pulled myself into a sitting position. I pulled her up as well, and she looked at her feet shyly. Placing one finger under her chin, I tilted her chin up ever so slightly. As her eyes met mine, a fire ignited in my chest that I had never felt before. The moment felt so right that I thought I might burst with the joy of it. Inch by inch, I leaned in, my eyes never leaving hers. Her eyes fluttered shut when I was about two inches from her face, and I brushed my lips against her jawline. "Nessie," I whispered in her ear. "You know I love you, right?" She nodded as I pressed my lips to her cheek.

"For the longest time, I've known. When I first saw you, I knew. I didn't understand, but I knew." Her hands came to rest on my legs as she leaned in closer. "And now I know that I love you, too..." Her confession sent me over the moon. My heart thumped wildly as I smiled against her cheek. I pulled back to face her again, and then pressed my lips against hers.

The kiss was soft and short, but more than enough to send fireworks across the skies of my world. As I pulled back, she smiled cheekily before leaning in to kiss me again. I laughed against her mouth, and after a moment, she was laughing too. "How am I doing?" she asked, one hand stroking my cheek.

"Brilliantly," I replied, kissing her again. I felt like a starved man; I could not get enough.

"Are you sure?" I silenced her with another kiss, this time, brushing the tip of my tongue against her lips. She shyly parted her lips ever so slightly to allow me access to her mouth. My tongue caressed hers softly before she started to return the action. A moment later, I pulled away, smiling.

"If not, we have all afternoon to practice." Renesmee grinned wickedly, pulling me back into her arms.

I was positive of two things at this moment. One: I was in love with Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Two: Edward was going to kill me.

--

A/N: And there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
